


Perfect

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Choking, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: Dean leans in, whispers filth in John’s ear. “He always feels like the first time, so hot and tight.”





	Perfect

John never should have taught his boys how to tie up a prisoner so they couldn’t escape. Maybe then he wouldn’t be in this position: rope tight around his wrists and ankles, holding him securely to the chair that is far too sturdy for this motel. Dean says “You gotta watch this, Dad,” and Sam swallows Dean, throat bulging around his dick, bobs his head until Dean pushes him firmly down, coming with a moan. John can’t break free of his bonds, even when Dean picks Sam up and sits him in John’s lap.

 

Dean leans in, whispers filth in John’s ear. “He always feels like the first time, so hot and tight.” Sammy doesn’t speak, just starts a gentle roll, rides John slow and torturous, his arms wrapped around John’s neck. Dean slips a hand between them, grabs Sam’s cock and starts stroking. “He can ride like this for hours, you know.” Sam starts panting but he keeps his rhythm steady and it’s not enough, too slow. John’s so hard it hurts, wants to thrust into the slick heat gliding over him, is bound too tightly to move. He wants to cry. He wants more.

 

Ropes bite into his wrists, but John manages to lean forward scant inches and brush his lips against his baby boy’s. He feels Sam’s soft puffs of breath, thinks Sam will pull back because they’ve made it obvious that he isn’t allowed to touch, that all this is a tease so it surprises him when Sam tightens his arms, melts against him and kisses him back. John will deny whimpering to the day he dies. He thrusts his tongue between Sam’s lips, fucks it into his mouth the way he wishes he was fucking Sam’s ass, swallows needy whines and moans as short-bitten fingernails rake scratches along his shoulders.

 

John doesn’t notice Dean sliding away, around Sammy, until slicked up fingers start teasing around the hole already stretched taut on John’s cock. John tries to pull back, free his mounth to tell Dean to stop before Sam is hurt but Sam follows, catches John’s lower lip with sharp teeth, biting down at the pleasurepain on Dean forcing nimble fingers in alongside John.

 

“That’s it, baby boy.” Dean has three fingers thrusting into his brother, twisting and caressing John’s dick with each stroke in. John thinks he’s got a reprieve when Dean pulls out. Something inside him breaks when his oldest straddles his legs, lines up, shoves a hard length in next to John. Sam’s hole is impossibly tight, presses John and Dean together, slicked up cocks sliding against each other.

 

Sam falls back into Dean’s chest, teeth scraping along John’s lip, and John licks a drop of blood where Sam bit too deep. Dean’s hands slip around Sam’s body, one trailing down to stroke his dick and one coming up to wrap around a slender throat, closing tight so Sam struggles for each breath, and John doesn’t tell Dean to stop because Sam is riding faster, rocking along the cocks stuffing him overfull and finally, fucking _finally_ John’s balls are tightening, drawing up.

 

“Easy, tiger,” Dean murmurs. “Got all night. Don’t want Daddy to blow early.”

 

And Sam stops. His body quivers with the effort, but he stops moving, lies back against Dean and pants.

 

“God, Sammy. Take it so well.” Dean thrusts into his brother, hard and deep.

 

John looks at Sam, head tipped back to rest on Dean’s shoulder, lips red and swollen from John’s kiss and Dean’s cock. John lets his eyes skip over the hand clenching Sam’s throat, looks down over a slender chest, heaving with labored breath, over the slim hips and tender belly, and he can’t look away from the slight bulge moving there. He tries to speak, but his voice won’t come out. Tries again. “Fuck, Dean, _look.”_

 

Dean looks at John, annoyed, follows his eyes down to their cocks bulging Sam’s belly with each thrust. Smirks. Leans back to Sam, eyes locked wit John’s, whispers in his ear loud enough for John to hear. “You like that, Sammy? Like being stretched so full of cock there’s no room left? Like riding Daddy and me together?”

 

Sam is nodding, desperately, whining with each labored breath.

 

“Wanna come for me, Sam?”

 

Dean doesn’t wait for an answer, just clenches his hand on Sam’s throat hard, cutting off his air completely. Sam’s mouth opens, a silent scream as he comes, hot and wet splattering up his chest and over Dean’s hand on his cock, and John has never seen anything as beautiful and terrible as the way Dean licks across Sam’s cheek to capture his mouth, never breaking eye contact with John. The clench of Sam’s hole forces Dean to stop thrusting in, but the tightness is exquisite, and John and Dean spill into Sam’s body together as Sam slumps boneless, near unconscious from the force of his orgasm.

 

It feels like hours before Dean moves, lifts Sam off of both of them to place him on the bed. John doesn’t try to look away as Dean pushes Sam’s legs up, licking and sucking his hole clean and empty of their come. He disappears briefly, returns with a rough motel washcloth to gently wipe Sam clean, petting him and murmuring soft praise in his ears, and Sam’s smile lights the room.

 

“That good, baby? What you wanted?”

 

Sam nods, finally speaks in a roughened voice. “Perfect.”


End file.
